The code designation of the stage lens is M:RT-TR-2RT:C (M-magnifying stage lens, R-refracting section of a component lens, T-transmitting section of a component lens, and C-concentrating stage lens).
Prior art includes the Conical Split-Image Microscopic Lens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,148, 7/7/81, by this inventor. The upper component lens of this stage lens is defective in that it does not refract the beam at the proper angle. The Conical Split-Image Microscopic Lens No. 2, Ser. No. 631,739, filed 7/17/84, corrected the defect of the earlier lens by replacing the defective component lens with a proper lens and increasing the power from 7.07X to 50X.
The stage lens being disclosed herein replaces the large lower component lens of the No. 1 and No. 2 stage lenses with two smaller component lenses .